


"You Scared Me."

by Traw



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of 'Chain' Gibbs makes a startling admission to Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Scared Me."

A small moan escaped his throat as the hands slowly travelled down his body, lightly twisting and pinching his nipples before relinquishing their possession on one as it was engulfed in the hot wetness of Gibbs' mouth. Arching his back, he cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as his lover nibbled and sucked on the small hard bud, drawing it in and out of his mouth as his fingers twisted and squeezed the other nipple.  
  
The other hand slowly unbuttoned the rest of the buttons of his shirt pushing it aside, allowing the mouth to leave the swollen nipple and gently lick and kiss the newly exposed skin. He heard himself whimper as the fingers released his other nub and lightly brush his skin as the hand travelled lower until it began to rub and fondle his growing erection through his jeans. "Oh God!" He managed to gasp as his hips began to slowly thrust forward, pressing against the hardness of his boss' hand.  
  
Gibbs smiled as he glanced up into Tony's face, the younger man's eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was slightly open, the excitement evident on his face. Gibbs' own excitement mounted as he slowly slipped his tongue into Tony's belly button, darting it in and out as he rubbed Tony's clothed swollen member. He felt Tony's hands entangle in his hair, pulling his face closer as Tony's thrust became more urgent.  
  
He continued to tease the younger man for a few moments more, waiting until he knew that Tony had reached the edge before he pulled away. He heard Tony's growl of disappointment and frustration and grinned as he glanced back into the glazed green eyes that were watching him with a mixture of hunger and desire.  
  
"Please, Jethro, I need..." Tony whimpered as his hands reached towards his lover.  
  
"Shh." Gibbs soothed as he smiled up into Tony's face, his hands slowly unbuttoning and unzipping Tony's jeans and with one smooth tug, lowering them to the floor before he loving grasped Tony's swollen member, lightly kissing and licking it, enjoying the taste that was so uniquely Tony.  
  
Reaching up, he gently began to fondle Tony's heavy sac, rolling and teasing the balls in his hand as he placed one of his fingers into his mouth wetting it before he reached around and began to rub it across the small rosebud hole hidden between Tony's legs. He heard Tony moan with anticipation as he drew Tony's cock into his mouth, drawing Tony deeper with each thrust before moving back so only the head of Tony's member remained in his mouth before drawing him in again.  
  
Slowly he breached the muscles of Tony's hole, carefully plunging his finger into the hot tightness of his lover's body, moving his finger in and out in time with his mouth that envelopes his lover's cock. He plunges in deeper and deeper with each eager stroke until he feels the hard nob hidden within Tony's body and hears the short gasp of pleasure as sparks ignited with Tony's body almost sending him over the edge.  
  
"Oh God." He heard Tony groan as he slowly inserted a second finger, carefully scissoring and stretching Tony's hole as he sucked harder on the rock hard cock that was now thrusting deeply into his throat, his own cock was aching, begging to be released from it's own confinement. He knew Tony was close and feared that his own climax was closer.  
  
Satisfied that the younger man was ready, he carefully pulled his fingers free, allowing the swollen cock to slip from his mouth before he stood and whispered, "Turn around!"  
  
Tony swallowed hard and eagerly turned around as he quickly removed his own pants and underwear, his own aching and erect cock quivered in anticipation. He reached for his lover's hips and pulled him back a little, stepping between Tony's widened legs, his cock nudging at the small entrance it will soon possess.  
  
Pushing forward his head sliped into Tony's body and he felt Tony tense as the breeched muscle objected to the dry penetration. He reached around and grasped Tony's member, stroking it as he whispered into his lover's ear to breath and relax. He waited patiently for Tony to adjust to the intrusion, waited until he felt Tony press back before he pushed in deeper.  
  
Closing his eyes, he became lost in the heat and the tightness of his lover, as he began to move in and out, enjoying the way that Tony's hot channel grabbed him, pulling him in deeper with each thrust. He could hear Tony's gasps and moans and excited murmurs of his name as Tony pushed back eagerly, wanting him deeper, begging him for more..  
  
He felt Tony's muscles begin to tighten as Tony plunged back, burying him deeper than he has ever been before. Tony groaned and shuddered, as his muscles grabbed him almost painfully as they spasmed around his cock, milking him as he exploded deeply within the younger man. He was only vaguely aware of Tony's own hot cum exploded over his hand. They stood locked together for several seconds as their bodies shook in completion.

Gently kissing the back of Tony's neck, Gibbs carefully pulled himself free of his lover's body, his hand gently rubbing Tony's back.  
  
Reluctantly surrendering his touch, he began to quickly dress, watching as Tony turned and did the same. He waited until they both were completely dressed before he pressed the button and started the elevator moving again before he said quietly, "You scared me Tony, I thought that Jeffrey White had killed you!"  
  
Tony nodded, astounded by the quiet admission of how scared Gibbs really was when the case had soured. "I know, Boss, I'm sorry!"


End file.
